Love Is Dangerous
by MeganBeth
Summary: Basically its a brief story that I made up. Focused on Twilight but abit different. Thanks for reading.


"He left you a note again, Bella. He really is sorry, for everything. Give him a break sweetheart." Said Charlie, as soon as I walked into the house.

"K." I replied.

"Bella, this isn't fair on him. He's been such a friend to you, please talk to him." He begged.

"Charlie, did it ever occur to you, that this isn't my fault and that this isn't _your _buisness.

"I".

"No Charlie, your right. this isn't my fault and this isn't any of your buisness." I rudely intereupted.

I stormed up the stairs, I will not make him dinner. He can get of his lazy bum and do it himself for once, knowing him he will call for a pizza.

"Bella, I havn't finished speaking to you, get down here."

"I'll have the last say, Charlie, he ruined my life. Seriously. And you don't care. His stupidity could of caused me to go absulutly crazy, _again._ Do you really want that? He nearly cost me, my relationship. Because he's stupid and young. Yeah, he's been a mate. But this has gone to far, I will never love him anymore than a _friend, _okay? He doesn't mean that much to me. I'm grateful for what he has done, like making me happy. But Edward is back now, I don't need Jacob around anymore. Going to do homework, bye."

"I still think your being unreasonable." Dad shouted after me.

I went upstairs to my room, it was quiet and messy. I took the note from my pocket and placed it in my hand. I read what Jacob had wrote to me, again.

Dear Bella,

I am really sorry. You must know that by now. What I did was wrong, but you must understand why I did it. Please talk to me, come to my house or phone me. Whatever you prefer; Just don't leave this without sorting this out. You know what our friendship means to me, and I know what it means to you. Contact me, soon.

Jacob.

I had only just noticed that someone was watching over me, I didn't hear Edward sneak in the window and now he was reading over my shoulder. I turned to face him, he was now pacing up and down my room.

"What's wrong, I'm not ... going to see him. I don't need too, I have you."

"It's not the stupid letter, Jacob wrote you." Edward replied, angry.

"Well, what's wrong then. There's no need to be sharp, I havn't..."

"I'm sorry." Edward sighed, he was instantly holding me like a baby. Rocking me back and forth. It felt so comfortable, in his arms. I felt protected, like ice in a cup. His cold hands rubbed my back. I felt a shiver, break down my spine. My heart, like per usual. Was banging through my chest, it happened everytime he touched or looked at me.

"It's okay,"

"But it isn't, Bella. I know what he thinks of me. I just put havoc in your life, you don't need me, Bella. You could be so much better. And we all know it, you, Jacob, Charlie, Rene and I." He replied.

"Edward, I hate it when you speak like this. You know what you mean to me, I would have you out of anything in my life. You don't bring havoc, you bring thrill and excitement. I have, never..."

"But it's true, Bella. I'm a disaster for you, you have enough bad luck, without having a Vampire and his family, in your life. We are ruining your future." He argued.

"No, Edward; you are creating my future. And what a wonderful future it is."

"Wondeful? Don't you mean, bad, sick, stupid, diasterful, wrong, future?"

"No, Edward, I don't mean that. We have been through this conversation, so many times. You mean the world to me, I couldn't have picked a better relationship." I said.

Edward smiled, that's what I loved to see. I hated it when his eyes went black from misery. His finished off, his perfection. How could he, _love _me? I'm nothing at all special, he says such beautiful things to me. But I'm far from, perfect.

"Bella, you are my life now. For so long, I have been the most ridiculous, miserable, wasted creature. Since you have come, my life has changed. You are the herion, I die to take in. I love you, forever and always."

"Edward, I love you too. If only, you would put me in your heart and family for good... _if only, if only."_

"Don't be disgraceful. Why on earth, do you want to be... like us? You are in my heart and in our family forever more. You don't need to change, because that never will." He disagreed.

"Well, you know... Alice will be doing me a favour, after graduation. If she doesn't, Carslie will. Carlise, Alice, Emmet and Esme, want me to be one of you, officially, it will just take some time."

"I, Rosalie and Jasper do not want that, it's against our wishes. There's only one thing, you can do to change my mind." He smiled, I knew what he wanted. This, I didn't like.

"I do not; let me rephrase that, I want to be a Vampire, before anything happens, like getting married."

"Bella,"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't you love me?"

"What, kind of sickening question is that? You know I don't wish to marry, not yet anyway. I'm too young.

But, you know I love you. Nothing will change that.

"Okay. Have a good time, trying to become a Vampire. That won't be happening, for a while anyway."

I snorted, He knew what to expect. I would become a Vampire, I would be one of them, I don't wish to get older anymore. I will not marry him, especially if I look like a granny. I loved him, and that's that.


End file.
